


【SF】后续

by blacktea611



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk (Undertale), F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktea611/pseuds/blacktea611
Summary: 内容概要：普雷尔大大故事以后，Sans被Frisk成功拯救。然而……





	【SF】后续

同人结局——IF  
*先刀后糖  
*恢复正常的SansXFrisk  
*喜欢糖的朋友，千万不要看到最后

 

他们都在疯狂中沉落，在绝望中堕落。  
不，做错事的人是她，犯下大错，在他身上刻下了无法弥补的伤痕。那是即使时光倒流，都无法修复的伤害。  
所以哪怕他对他做出什么事，她都没有资格拒绝，没有资格反抗。只有他，唯有他。  
这是她对他唯一的作用，也是她对他的赎罪。  
少女雌伏在骷髅的身下，双手被胶带固定，身体各处被缠上丝带，但少女没有挣扎反抗，只是持续地、如同玩偶一般屈服于骷髅的暴行。  
骷髅持续地把玩着手中的工具，时而开启，时而关闭，有时又一口气把开关开至最大。高低起伏的震动让少女几欲昏迷，早已赤红的躯体泛起点点汗珠，挺立的乳珠让人不禁产生品尝的愿望，但骷髅却视若无睹，只是进一步拨弄着手中的控制器。  
自从上一次以来，他对此乐此不倦。接连不断的欲望狂潮让她几乎无法承受，这种手法虽然不会流血，却更容易掏空少女身体。只是这并不是骷髅所关心的范围，所以他理所当然地没有发现，少女近来越加苍白的面色。也没有察觉，随着少女变得苍白，人类的灵魂亦从鲜红变成绯红，现在甚至变得微不可见。  
少女已经失去活力与决心，生命力跟灵魂一同流失，但她仍有想做的事。  
重置已经不可能，但她还有一样能做的。很久很久以前，她「拯救」怪物的力量。  
*SAVE  
彩色的光辉，向怪物灵魂袭去。  
「嘿，难道你以为这样就可以……」  
直接面向怪物灵魂的「ACTION」让骷髅察觉到不对，把玩遥控器的骨指停下，饱含嘲弄的眼眶首次看向了快将失去意识到少女。没有怜悯，有的只是看着闹剧一般愚不可及的嘲讽。  
彩色的「SAVE」按钮，并未能触及怪物的灵魂。  
*SAVE  
微弱得快将消失的灵魂，再次发动了能力。棕发女子的眼睛逐渐失去光明，这时骷髅终于发现少女的异常。  
「难道……你……？」  
SAVE的光辉，hp被扣减至零的声音，以及时间线随着人类死亡而重启的感知。  
这一瞬间发生了很多事，但最后骷髅什么都没做，也什么都没能做到。时间线重启的冲击，让他陷入了昏迷。最后留在记忆中的，是少女如同解脱一般的微笑，已经很久没有体会到，如释重负的灵魂。  
这是相当美好的一天，小鸟在歌唱，花朵在盛放，夏日的闪耀阳光照得林间绿叶分外翠绿，偶尔跑过的小孩发出阵阵欢乐的笑声。映入眼帘的每一样事物，都在诉说着和平，表现着无限的生机与希望。  
唯一格格不入的，只有他而已。  
仿佛是觉得阳光过于耀眼，骷髅翻了个身把身躯缩在树荫底下。然而怪物躲得了阳光的照射，却依然被某些东西缠上，终究无法再次入睡。那是突然从泥土中破土而出的、许久没见的金色花朵。  
Flowey。  
怪物的名字窜进了因为午睡而变得些许迟钝的头骨，一下子把Sans从睡眠边沿拉回清醒。虽然仍然是双手垫头的慵懒姿势，但骷髅已做好应对这位「老对手」的准备。但小花笑嘻嘻的表情没有任何变化，或者说哪怕感觉到骷髅的敌意依然置若罔闻，维持着一贯自来熟、至交好友一般的口吻。  
「Howdy！好久不见了。别来无恙吧？」  
「wow，真是一个稀客。什么风把你吹来了？」相较之下，Sans则是罕有地连双关笑话都懒得说，仅仅是瞥了对方一眼就从衣袋摸出一瓶西红柿酱，明显地表现出对对方不感兴趣。一反常态的表现让Flowey脸上的笑容多添了一分真诚，没有计较骷髅的逐客令，小花独自打开了话匣子。  
这也是他过来找这微笑垃圾袋的原因，哪怕是不再重置的结局以后，他依然乐于去做让这骷髅不愉快的所有事。  
「当然是你们最近的『风』波啊。」脸部刻意模仿对方说出了一个双关笑话。可惜，精心构思的笑话没有换来搞笑艺人的捧场，Flowey没有计较对方的失礼继续说道：「Frisk有一阵子没有找我，所以这两天难得心情好就过来找找她……没想到居然听到了好些有趣的消息。这些消息——或者该说是『推测』？我想你应该想跟朋友分享已久了吧？所以不才小花就不请自来了——都是老朋友了嘛。」  
Flowey的声音依然是礼貌而友善。Sans拥有时间线重置以前的记忆，也能通过敏锐的观察力得知对方的想法，他深知这朵会说话的花伪装底下的本性。所以哪怕是在「如此境地」下，Flowey依然能平静地说出这种话，他依然毫不惊讶。  
「『……身上有多处新旧不一的伤痕，包括鞭打、烧伤、淤血等，主要分布在胸口、腰部与大腿等位置……另外我们发现死者的私处有撕裂创伤，基本确定死者生前长期受到性侵犯与虐待。』你们……哦，除了你以外的人都快气疯了对吧？嘿嘿，假如真的那么重视她，那么她在受苦的时候，他们又在哪里呢？」  
不知道地从哪里打听到，复述着人类调查的验尸报告的花朵怪物重拾了当初嘲弄的习惯，高高在上地批判着昔日亲友的行动。对此，本该针锋相对的骷髅却一句话都说不出口，哪怕对方把自己的兄弟都一并批评。  
有见及此，Flowey眼睛闪过笑意更深，既像恶意，又似带有几分憎恨。然而说出的话语，却依旧带着虚伪的友好。  
「所以你这样才是『明智之举』对吧？你一直都是『聪明人』，聪明到为还未发生，根本不存在的罪孽进行审判——让一切都如此的顺心如意？你知道我指的是什么……毕竟为一个不断重置，曾经犯下那种罪行的人，又何必这样关心呢？哪怕她在这个时间线里什么都没做？」  
让人不快的、意味深长的一瞥，没有得到任何回应。  
「大家都是老朋友了，我一点都不奇怪你会选择这样。在这方面，我们其实挺像的吧？空洞、冷漠、自我中心，对所谓的『爱』漠不关心。也只有我们这样，才能安排好这么棒的计划，将大家耍得团团转呀。那些蠢货到现在每天每夜都在努力追寻，但是他们又怎会想到，真正的凶手一直都在大家身边呢？尤其他还是『Frisk临死前最亲密的人』？」  
「愚蠢至极。我一直都知道，除了『我们』的决心，你的那种时空把戏就是能够这样为所欲为，人类做梦都想不到会有这种超乎想象的力量；那群蠢货也不会怀疑到你的头上。Sans，身为你的老朋友，我真的要恭喜你。」金色花朵的扭曲膨胀，吓跑了几个好奇望向这边的人类小孩。在放声的大笑里，Flowey忠心地为故友送上了祝福。  
「恭喜你终于摆脱了上一条时间线的噩梦，恭喜你成功处决了屠杀者。」  
*这是一个美梦，而你永远都不会醒来。

「well，骨动心弦的精彩发言，真是说到我骨子里去了。」骷髅忽然答道，一个翻身从草坪上坐立起来。被骷髅背对着，Flowey一时之间无法判断这老对手到底是否真的那么嘴硬，唯一确定的是某种相当熟悉的预感自根部传来，那是敌对了无数条时间线锻炼出来的直觉。  
他最好现在离开。  
「我得向你道谢，要不是你的提醒，我还差点忘记了一个关键。」  
然而，蓝色的光抓住了他，强大的重力将金色的小花连根拔起，才想挥动藤蔓，俨然发现密密麻麻的骨头已封死攻击的去路。  
他已经错失先机。  
「kid……frisk已经失去决心，那么按照规矩，现在你继承了那份力量对吧？」他最最厌恶的，每次妨碍他计划时的轻松语调。他完全想错了，Frisk的死没能打击到这微笑垃圾袋，反而把他逼入了这糟糕的境地。  
「我需要你帮一个小忙。」  
可憎地眨着眼，与往日如出一贯的轻松笑意，要是没有看到背后好几门龙骨炮，根本是「朋友之间的友好对话」。  
——这垃圾袋，绝对是在报复他几分钟前的行为。  
久远得他几乎都遗忘，濒临死亡的感觉重新袭来，决心的力量被动地响应了主人求生的欲望。Flowey知道，这正是这骷髅想要的。  
「你是想自己重置，还是我替你重置？」

舒适而充满生活感的房间，一尘不染的地板映出了骷髅的身影。  
他回来了，回到了那一天。  
紧握的骨手松了松，骷髅半是好笑地挠了挠头，刻意加重步伐向自刚刚起，就维持着「把葡萄酒从冰箱拿出来」的动作的人类。沉重而缓慢的足音，让人类的身体僵硬得仿佛面临判决的犯人。  
「heya，kiddo。动作这么慢，难道你不知道该怎么款待朋友吗？」  
紧绷的身躯，仿佛老旧的机器一般转过，还没本能地伸出手来，女性的身体已经被骷髅束缚。  
那只是，一个怀抱。  
   
*隐藏结局  
*R18警告

Sans已经笑不出来了。  
这事情，短短一星期内已是第三次。天花板白色的灯光照亮了骷髅一贯混乱的房间，散乱着被子的单人床上，赤身裸体的女孩发现了推门而进，因眼前光景而眼眶一暗的骷髅，脸上的微笑自然而幸福。  
这看起来简直是看到丈夫的新婚妻子——前提是她身上没戴「那些东西」。  
瘦削白洁、天鹅般的脖子上戴着一圈侮辱性的狗颈圈。随着少女轻快的步伐，胸口粉点上的铃铛架子上下晃动，愉快地叮当作响。纤细赤足上的枷锁在灯光下闪烁着金属的厚重光泽，但女孩本身却不为所动，恍若无事地迎向骷髅。  
说出了在上一条时间线他所教导，说过无数遍的对白。  
「Sans，请你惩罚我。」  
「……」  
咕噜。  
喉咙习惯地吞咽，Sans感觉到喉咙骨如同撕裂一般的干渴。那是因为垂涎，还是由于那自骨髓散发的罪恶感？上个时间线中无数次取悦了他，为他缓解的压力百倍千倍地重新缠上了骷髅。  
怔怔地看着这自己一手造就的少女，Sans并不答话。Frisk等了片刻不见回应，看着没有行动、也不像十分高兴的骷髅，似乎有点疑惑。思索片刻，握着胶带卷的双手递向了怪物，改变了说辞。  
那笑容不带任何阴霾，自然不过。  
「Sans……请你享用我。」  
要是不加以制止，少女将会一直持续下去。上次尝试无视的后果历历在目，Sans拿开胶带，一手解开了脖子上的狗圈，干巴巴地说出了这星期以来不知第几次说过的话。  
「Frisk，听好……你已经不需要再戴上这些东西了。」  
少女没有回答，眼睛里尽是不解。骷髅半是麻木地解开了胸口上的铃铛，失去束缚的突起充血而挺立，但是少女没有回避，也没有叫疼。  
「……没有……也不会再有『惩罚』了。」  
「所以你不需要再做这种事。」  
Sans的语调温柔而缓慢，那是如此的让人舒适，但骷髅从少女的表情中看出：话语完全没有传入对方的耳中。或者说，她完全没有理解。  
解释的言语，温柔的举动，所有的尝试都没能起应有的作用，Frisk没有「理解」Sans的愿望。相反，骷髅出乎意料的行动反而造成了女孩的不安。没有收到「指示」，是她哪里没能满足对方的要求吗？  
「Sans……对不……不对，请你按照意愿使用我……」  
无法猜测骷髅想要做的事一下子放大了Frisk心中的不安。按照以往的惯例，这通常都意味着接下来遭受的惩罚将会远远超出她所承受的上限。不知所措地紧握双手，少女躲闪着骷髅的目光。  
Frisk的不安，Frisk的恐惧，Frisk每一个「上一条时间线」被他「惩罚」出来的行为都在不断地刺痛搅动他的灵魂。  
灵魂在颤抖，罪恶感不断地爬上脊椎，头骨几乎无法思考。当发现的时候，习惯性的「命令」已经脱口而出。  
「躺下。」  
词语才刚吐出，后悔已同时席卷而来。他不该这样的，他不能再犯下同样的错误。

然而说出的话语无法收回，正如造成的伤害无法治愈。不待他出手阻止，Frisk已经自觉地躺在床上。  
他们，不该是这种关系。  
仿佛是在触碰花瓣一般，骨手轻柔地滑过少女的肌肤。Sans不再观察Frisk的表情，因为他知道少女的空洞而顺从并是他想要看到的。  
不过，假如……骷髅不无希望地想到：假如他回应少女表现那样，给她想要的刺激……并不是那种带有惩罚性质，而是真正一个男人对待女人，这个差异是否能唤回最初那个女孩呢？  
沉重的吐息打在少女的肩膀，骨手自锁骨顺延而下，来翘挺上突出的乳尖：那里已因夹子的刺激而变得坚挺，仿佛期待着更多的玩弄。Sans喉结滚动，强行让自己别开目光，骨手转移阵地，顺着没有任何伤害的平坦来到下身密地。没有一丝瑕疵的小腹让骷髅得到一点安慰——  
至少Frisk还没有自我伤害，至少现在这女孩的身体，是没有任何损伤的。而以后，也不会再有任何伤痕，任何人都不能。  
指骨拨开粉嫩的花蕊，这次未经骷髅拜访的大腿根部早已湿润，两根骨指几乎不需滋润就顺利进入了少女的内部。湿热的内壁紧紧地贴着冰冷坚硬的入侵者，随着不经意的挪移改变形状，仿若邀请。  
Sans下腹一紧，魔力流不需指挥，自动而然地在身下形成性器。屠杀的回忆已经不再影响到他，但与少女结合的事实依然勾起了他的欲望。但是，现在还不行。事前的准备还不充分，他还要更深入的开拓与滋润。他需要更小心地开采，不能让Frisk再留下任何不愉快的体验。  
人类的神色迷离而茫然，但脸上的嫣红与眼角的湿润让Sans猜测，他的爱抚也许是成功的，少女逐渐潮红的身体正因为他施于的刺激而获得快感。虽然身下的分身依旧在不满地抗议，但这认知本身就让骷髅获得了满足。  
没错，这不是什么该死的惩罚，而是正常的性爱，他会让Frisk明白这一事实。过了这一天以后，一切将真正地走回正轨。  
突入的骨指又增加了一根，三根骨头有意识地向内探索寻找着最佳位置。  
然而，一颗坚硬的、颤动不已的塑胶球体，阻挡了骷髅的进攻。  
是跳蛋。  
指头停止了前进，然而圆球持续而稳定的震动，带来的是股股汁液。哪怕骷髅停下了动作，蜜汁依然沾湿了骨指，并持续涌出。  
这个事实没有鼓舞Sans，呼吸依然粗重，不过并非因为情欲。欲望如同潮水般退去，取而代之的，是漆黑的愤怒。三根指骨拔出，左眼黄蓝色的闪光交替，圆球马上被蓝色的魔力捕捉。似乎憎恨一般，满沾少女体液的球体猛地从甬道中抽出，然后重重地摔在地上，终于停止了运作。  
强大的落差与空虚让Frisk一下子缩起了身体，大腿几乎要下意识地合拢，但快要闭合、或者说夹到骷髅的时候又想到什么似的，硬生生地停止了动作，颓然地垂在两侧。  
这一画面，再次刺痛了骷髅的眼眶，同时让骷髅的怒火如同泄了气的皮球一般退却。才想说点什么，Sans的眼睛对上了依旧大开的门户，以及因粗暴对待而嫣红欲滴的肉唇。那是相当艳情的光景，但骷髅的关注并不在那。少女大腿的内侧，鲜红的血液已经干枯。那俨然是书写在白嫩肌肤上，小写的「slut」字样。  
漆黑的情绪，再一次蔓延。  
既然你那么喜欢，那就如你所愿。  
骷髅几乎放弃了温柔，化为上一轮被屠杀折磨的疯狂野兽。拉链被拉开，弹出的蓝色欲望立即刺向了小口的尽头。粗暴的行动只换来一声闷响，处子的鲜血自道口流出，但Sans甚至已经不再注意这点。  
内壁紧紧地咬合，又暖又湿的嫩肉如同主人一般，迎合着骷髅的侵犯，贴合着肿胀改变形状，仿佛一张有力的嘴，温柔而规律。强烈的快感让Sans不得不用尽全力，才克制自己以免过于疯狂。  
不能在Frisk身上留下伤痕，这是他最后的底线。  
他不是那该死的疯子！  
骷髅的下身快速地抽送，每一下摩擦，每一下贯穿都直达深处。洞口因强烈的摩擦而绯红，翻出的花瓣亦随着飞溅的液体而散发甜美糜烂的男女气息。  
要是Frisk叫疼或者恐惧，那么就停下来吧。在脱缰野马的疯狂之际，Sans微弱却确实地想到。无论如何粉饰，但现在Frisk都是在被逼满足他的欲望。  
没错，只要她一开口，他再艰难，都能马上停止。然后……他就能去解释，他们就能恢复他所期待的正常关系。  
粘腻的水声与男女的喘息合奏了一曲原始的曲调，让人遐想的声音不知持续了多久，浓稠的浊液迸发在窄道的最深处。  
Frisk终究没有说什么。甚至，随着Sans的拔出，昏睡过去的少女脸上多出了一分解脱的微笑，让她多少带了人类的生动。  
意識到這一點，他充滿了疲惫与无奈。

再次醒来时，Frisk很惊讶地发现自己是与骷髅同床共枕的状态。而这份惊讶，在感觉到自己身上没有太多的新伤痕与黏液后，化作了迷雾一般的疑惑。明明上一轮最温柔的举动，都不过是给她盖被子跟上药而已。  
Sans到底是有了什么新打算？  
人前人后都一样的态度，变得温柔、不存在任何暴力的性爱，这都让Frisk深深地感受到Sans更加让人难以触摸。这对她来说，是一个让人困扰的坏消息，代表她以后更难做好事前准备。而且，還有更糟的。  
静悄悄地，Frisk只是在骷髅睡觉时偷偷摸摸地，Frisk凑近了骷髅。一手按在枕头上，少女抬高了上身，嘴唇挨近了骷髅的睡颜，Sans大概唯有在这个时候，才能获得短暂的解脱吧。最糟糕的是——  
他几乎，让她产生了不该动的念头；他几乎，让她以为骷髅爱上了她。  
如兰的气息打在骷髅的脸上，骷髅的眼眶受到气流打扰，微微颤动了一下。看來，骷髏的睡眠并不安穩。呵，畢竟是睡在這種人身邊。仿佛被埋進雪町積雪的最深處，女孩金瞳中僅存的感情迅速凝固，再次隱身于重重霧氣之後。  
屠杀者的嘴唇，哪有亲吻的资格。  
翻身下了床铺，Frisk小心地为骷髅盖好被子，走向了浴室。看着镜子内赤裸身躯的少女，Frisk再次提醒自己不能节外生枝。  
无论他怎么伪装，都不再是最初那个Sans了。毕竟要是他已经被拯救，这个她还活着的时间线又是怎么一回事？明明没有重置却倒退了时间，这一事实证明了一点——她上个时间线中以自毁发动的「SAVE」未能拯救被屠杀噩梦困扰的骷髅。所以她这次回来能做的事情只剩下一样：尽力满足Sans的愿望。  
那么Sans的目的到底是什么呢？Frisk的牙齿，无意识地咬上了洁白指头，鲜血的甜味，在口腔中弥漫，目光移到房间的墙壁之上：一墙之隔的另一所房间中，戴着全新披风的高个子骷髅仍在梦乡安睡。  
显然，是为了惩罚她那时候的背叛杀。多次的惩罚后，身体的损伤已经不能满足，那么只能从精神上去折磨。只有来自精神上的惩罚才能让她彻底地绝望，从而满足他的需求。所以她需要爱上他，然后让他在合适的时候杀死自己。了解这点以后就方便多了，就是如何扮演骷髅的爱慕者需要更多的练习。  
在他满足之前，她就暂且活着吧。  
获得解答的少女满意地点了点头，低头却发现自己手臂上不知不觉又多了一个崭新的血色字样。  
「难怪他不想写这个……这习惯要改改才行。」  
用清水洗去身上的血字，少女对着镜子，一遍又一遍地做出迷恋的神情。  
「我爱你。」  
充满爱意的声音不断地从浴室传出，少女并没有发现，在一墙之隔的门外，眼眶失去光芒的骷髅，颓然地倚靠在外边。


End file.
